


Stone Soup

by wetkitty420



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: But So Are The Others, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Manipulative!Jimmy, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, hoooooooo boy, i guess you could say, ok here we go, piss drinking, this guy is a wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetkitty420/pseuds/wetkitty420
Summary: How many times have you wanted to do this to me?
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, John Paul Jones/Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Stone Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. :) I want to reiterate that this story features urination in a sexual context, including drinking of urine. It is also just generally dark and twisty, and includes some descriptions of drug inebriation. This is not a fluffy story about healthy relationships, is what I am saying.
> 
> So please tread carefully! For anyone who does decide to read, I would really really appreciate it if you would tell me if anything else should be tagged, or if any of my tags should be changed. Thank you, and be well. <3

The door to the bathroom opens from the outside and voices tumble it. First the general chatter of women, then one man’s voice, reproachful. Jimmy lets go of the cigarette in his hand and it falls into the bath water. 

John turns away to shout back through the open door. The man on the other side repeats himself. Robert turns and says something to him. The door clicks shut and all Jimmy can hear is the warbling of the ceiling fan. For a moment it sounds like a siren, the pitch swooping as time stretches and contracts. 

He shuffles around in the tub so he’s kneeling in it sideways, his legs folded underneath him. The suit is linen and the way it pulls the water in little rivulets over his skin is perfect. He shifts his weight carefully. It would be so easy to let his legs go numb. He’ll try to remember to move them.

When he looks up at John and Robert, he’s momentarily blinded. The bathroom light behind them gives them each a shining halo while leaving their faces in shadow. It takes Jimmy a moment to focus on each of them, John at his left and Robert at his right.

Robert is looking back down at him, that little smile on one side of his mouth. John is pensive at the wallpaper, the face that says “I’m still working.” Jimmy can’t hate him for it, because he knows it’s true. Jimmy wills him to tap his foot, check his watch. The thought makes him laugh.

“Hey” 

It’s Robert’s hand on his jaw, guiding his face so that their eyes meet. Robert says “Are you sure?” with his eyes. Jimmy says… he tries to say… there is nothing he can say, but Robert sees into him. Sees that there’s enough of him there. So he removes his hand to work on his belt buckle.

He’s already unzipped and once the buckle is disentangled, the weight of it drags his pants open. He smells clean tonight. And he’s half hard for Jimmy. Not for the first time, Jimmy feels overcome by his mercy. 

There’s a sound of zipping and shuffling from his left, but Jimmy’s focus can’t be drawn away. Robert takes himself in hand. He gently pulls his foreskin down over the head and rubs through it, satin on satin. Then he pushes through his fingers, the head swelling as it exposes itself. 

Jimmy has his mouth open waiting for Robert to piss. Moments go by. He looks up to find Robert looking past him, concentrating on a spot in the tub. In a moment, Jimmy’s entire field of vision is taken up by a cigarette floating on grey water. It drifts, three inches forward and one inch back, towards the black socket of the drain.  


A hot splash across his neck pulls him back into himself. John Paul is looking down at him now, holding his soft cock casually, aiming up and down his body. Soaking his suit. Silver in his eyes.

Good, thinks Jimmy. Go ahead. Get it all out. How many times have you wanted to do this to me? 

Jimmy imagines the next time he’ll have to contradict John, how smoothly things will fall into place. He preens himself internally for knowing how to oil the machine, for having the guts to broach this with John.

It had been effortless with Robert, almost subconscious. Jimmy had always enjoyed making him wait, calling him back again and again to fix ever tinier flaws. But there was some extra push and pull that night. 

Finally Robert had shifted his weight and pissed where he stood, like a Greek statue in faded jeans. His face said, “Is that all? That’s what you wanted, really?” and Jimmy felt so... but then he had started to moan, and Jimmy dropped to his knees.

Now Jimmy wants, and he opens his mouth and bends to taste the stream splattering his neck. But John balks, and jerks it away from him.

Another splash hits him full in the face and he turns gratefully back to Robert. He opens his mouth and Robert carefully spurts into it. He does that again and again until they lose the rhythm, then Jimmy simply laps into the stream, letting it flow out of his mouth. 

There’s a spray of droplets across Jimmy’s forehead, some even catching in his eyelashes as John shakes off on him. Then John takes a step back, and Jimmy doesn’t mind now if he leaves.

He’s transfixed, tenderly licking the last drops from Robert’s cock. He’s teasing him, doing all the things they know between them, the things that tell Robert he’s about to be made love to. He has his lips slack around the fat head when something else pulls his attention.

John Paul Jones has such a beautiful cock. Jimmy is in love with it, if he’s honest. He counts it among his treasures. Can someone with gold not also enjoy silver? Robert will wait for him, John won’t.

It’s so hard, and balanced in some way, that it seems weightless. Not for the first time, he wants to give it a kiss. And then feel it all over with his mouth, like a baby learns the shape of something. Of course John would not indulge that.

So Jimmy sucks him. He closes his eyes and bobs his head like he’s nobody. He takes him deeper and shivers through a reflex in his throat. He bares down and pisses himself in the water. He can feel John beginning to tense, some vibration is changing.

John slides his fingers into Jimmy’s hair, close to the scalp, and pulls him away. Jimmy keeps his eyes closed and opens his mouth, desperate. He feels John come across the bridge of his nose, sticky heat settling in the corners of his eyes. Then a warm kiss on his cheek where John wipes the head of his cock. He hears John zip, and has the sense of him walking away.

For a moment he’s lost. There’s the sound of the doors opening and closing as John leaves, then the siren again in the ceiling fan.

“Keep ‘em closed”

Robert’s hands are on both sides of his face, guiding him closer. Jimmy feels the frank, warm touch of his cock on his cheek. Then a warm gush right between his eyes, followed by thumbs gently wiping over his wet lashes.

Of course his eyes sting when they open. That’s why he’s tearing like mad. 

He remembers to open his mouth. He’s not sure how many times it’s been, that day for Robert, but he knows he’ll get what he needs.


End file.
